Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape 3" franchise. Cast *Kei - Crash Bandicoot *Yumi - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aki - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Apes - Raving Rabbids *White Monkey - Nuka (The Lion King) *Blue Monkey - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Yellow Monkey - Big Black Pete *Pink Monkey - Vitani (The Lion King) *Red Monkey - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Doctor Tomoki - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Gorriliac - Lotso Hugging Bear (Toy Story) *Specter - Prince Charming (Shrek) *and more Gallery Crash Bandicoot as Kei.png|Crash Bandicoot as Kei Twilighty Sparkle (Pony Form) as Yumi.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Yumi Miss Eglantine Price as Aki.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Aki Lotso Huggin Bear as Gorriliac.png|Lotso Huggin Bear as Gorriliac Sally Acorn as Helga.png|Sally Acorn as Helga Mr. Dr. Eggman as Doctor Tomoki.png|Dr. Eggman as Doctor Tomoki Rabbids as Monkeys.jpg|Rabbids as Monkeys Prince Charming as Specter.png|Prince Charming as Specter Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey.png|Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey Vitani as Pink Monkey..png|Vitani as Pink Monkey Nuka as White Monkey..png|Nuka as White Monkey Hopper as Red Monkey..png|Hopper as Red Monkey Mr. El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey..png|El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath..png|Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath Movie Used *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Rayman *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) Disney *A Bug's Life (1998) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Bambi (1942) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Cartoon Network *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Dreamworks *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Voice Cast (English) *Crash Bandicoot - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Twilight Sparkle - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) *Miss Eglantine Price - Radar Overseer Abby *Raving Rabbids - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Nuka - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Sal Left Thumb - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Big Black Pete - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Vitani - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Hopper - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *Prince Charming - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Dr. Eggman - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) *Lotso Hugging Bear - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 Voice Cast (Spanish) *Crash Bandicoot - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Twilight Sparkle - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Miss Eglantine Price - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Raving Rabbids - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Nuka - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Sal Left Thumb - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Big Black Pete - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Vitani - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Hopper - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Prince Charming - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Dr. Eggman - Diego Loquendo V2 (-10) *Lotso Huggin Bear - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlksht2.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp)/ SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Hum 1.wav *sthswng3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *Swing01.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSsabr01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-3 *1.01 - dolby pro logic ii *1.02 - title *1.03 - player select *1.04 - stage intro *1.05 - tv station (monkey net calibration) *1.06 - tv station *1.07 - fortune telling *1.08 - shopping area *1.09 - simian cinema *1.10 - new gadget *1.11 - gadget training room *1.12 - seaside resort *1.13 - hide-n-seek forest *1.14 - the big city *1.15 - new morph data *1.16 - fantasy knight *1.17 - saru-mon's castle *1.18 - saru-mon's castle 2 *1.19 - monkey white face off! *1.20 - specter tv studio *1.21 - specter tv studio 2 *1.22 - bootown *1.23 - bootown 2 *2.01 - wild west kid *2.02 - western village *2.03 - western village 2 *2.04 - golon moe *2.05 - monkey blue face off! *2.06 - the hot springs *2.07 - the hot springs 2 *2.08 - wintersville *2.09 - wintersville 2 *2.10 - miracle ninja *2.11 - the emperor's castle *2.12 - the emperor's castle 2 *2.13 - monkey yellow face off! *2.14 - mount amazing *2.15 - mount amazing 2 *2.16 - toytown *2.17 - toytown 2 *2.18 - arctic wonderland *2.19 - arctic wonderland 2 *3.01 - genie dancer *3.02 - genie disco *3.03 - genie blues *3.04 - genie slowdance *3.05 - genie waltz *3.06 - mirage town *Sometimes Secretly (The Big Friendly Giant) *3.08 - eversummer island *3.09 - eversummer island 2 *3.10 - airplane squadron *3.11 - dragon kung-fu fighter *3.12 - kung-fu alley *3.13 - kung-fu alley 2 *3.14 - monkey red face off! *3.15 - monkey red face off! 2 *3.16 - midnight bay *3.17 - cyber ace *3.18 - tomoki city *3.19 - tomoki city 2 *3.20 - dr. tomoki face off! *3.21 - space-tv fortress *3.22 - space-tv fortress 2 *4.01 - gorilliac face off! *4.02 - specter face off! *4.03 - credits *4.04 - super monkey *4.05 - happy sensation *4.06 - mystery movie *4.07 - super monkey throw stadium *4.08 - ultim-ape fighter! *4.09 - stage clear *4.10 - stage clear (level complete) *4.11 - time trial *4.12 - metal gear solid main theme *4.13 - title menu *4.14 - fort banana - secret base *4.15 - alert *4.16 - snow festival *4.17 - boss *4.18 - edo town *4.19 - alert 2 *4.20 - southern resort *4.21 - alert 3 *4.22 - western entrance *4.23 - final mesal gear battle! Scenes *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 1: Introduction and The First Stage. (English) (10:59) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 2: Hide 'n' Seek Forest. (English) (6:49) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 3: Saru-Mon's Castle. (Francais) (9:23) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 4: Crash Bandicoot vs Nuka. (English) (8:43) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 5: The Super Character Throw Stadium Minigame. (English) (5:50) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 6: The Big City. (Francais) (9:11) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 7: Specter TV Studio. (English) (10:56) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 8: Bootown. (Deustch) (10:48) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 9: Wild West Town. (Spanish) (11:00) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 10: Crash Bandicoot vs Sal Left Thumb. (Spanish) (9:13) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 11: The Ultima-ape Fighter Minigame. (English) (7:30) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 12: The Hot Springs. (English) (10:51) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 13: Winterville. (English) (10:10) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 14: The Emperor's Castle. (English) (9:57) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 15: Crash Bandicoot vs Big Black Pete. (Deustch) (6:56) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 16: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 1: The Beginning and the Fort. (English) (14:41) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 17: Mount Amazing. (Francais) (10:59) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 18: Toytown. (English) (10:51) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 19: Mirage Town. (English) (11:00) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 20: Crash Bandicoot vs Vitani. (Deustch) (10:28) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 21: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 2: Snow Festival. (Francais) (12:05) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 22: Eversummer Island (Part 1/2). (English) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 23: Eversummer Island (Part 2/2) and Airplane Squadron (Part 1/2). (English) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 24: Airplane Squadron (Part 2/2). (English) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 25: Kung Fu-Alley Part 1. (English) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 26: Kung Fu-Alley Part 2 and Crash Bandicoot vs Hopper. (English) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 27: The Mesal Gear Solid Part 3 Minigame: Edo Town. (English) (14:15) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 28: Midnight Bay (Part 1/2). (English) (10:59) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 29: Midnight Bay (Part 2/2). (Spanish) (8:57) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 30: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 4: Southern Resort. (English) (14:33) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 31: Tomoki City Part 1. (English) (10:56) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 32: Tomoki City Part 2. (English) (10:59) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 33: Tomoki City Part 3: Crash Bandicoot vs Dr. Eggman. (English) (9:49) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 34: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 5: Western Town. (English) (14:59) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 35: Space-TV Fortress (Part 1/4). (English) (10:51) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 36: Space-TV Fortress (Part 2/4). (English) (10:52) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 37: Space-TV Fortress (Part 3/4). (Spanish) (10:59) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 38: Space-TV Fortress (Part 4/4) and Crash Bandicoot vs Lotso Huggin Bear. (English) (10:39) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 39: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 6: Rescuing POWS. (English) (12:03) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 40: Backtracking Part 1. (English) (10:58) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part Part 41: Backtracking Part 2. (English) (10:55) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 42: Backtracking Part 3. (English) (12:38) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 43: Backtracking Part 4. (English) (14:01) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 44: Backtracking Part 5. (Spanish) (13:24) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 45: Backtracking Part 6. (English) (14:18) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 46: The Mesal Gear Solid Minigame Part 7: Final Boss & Unlockables. (English) (9:42) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 47: Backtracking Part 7. (English) (13:45) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 48: Backtracking Part 8. (English) (14:48) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 49: Backtracking Part 9. (English) (14:48) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 50: Backtracking Part 10. (English) (14:36) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Part 51: Backtracking Part 11 and Final Boss and Credits. (English) (14:03) Gallery (Trains) No25548028117_cd0fcd7f57_b.jpg|No. 46443 Trivia *Crash Bandicoot's two lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since Crash's light blue lightsaber, that is in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, Crash's green lightsaber, that is in his left hand, will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Twilight Sparkle's lightsabers will be pink and dark blue, and since Twilight's lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Twilight's dark blue lightsaber will carry the fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Nuka will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav, along with a dark blue double bladed saber staff, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, sabrhum.wav, Hum 1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sal Left Thumb will carry a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Big Black Pete will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, saberoff.mp3, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Vitani will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the coolsaber, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Hopper will carry two dark blue and two dark green double saber staffs, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, saberoff.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Eggman will carry a purple lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lotso Huggin Bear will carry four lightsabers, one light blue, two green, and one red, because these lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, saberoff.mp3, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Charming will still carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 3 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro, that Timmy and Olivia pilot, will be an L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 No. 46443, which, being the star of The Seven Percent Solution, will be pulling a maroon coach and some chocolate and cream colored coaches. *This will be filmed at Llangollen station. *No. 46443 is an L.M.S. Ivatt class 2mt class 2-6-0 tender engine, built in 1950, and now resides on the Severn Valley Railway while on loan to different railways like The Llangollen Railway and The Main Line. *This will also mark the debut of Crash Bandicoot's shades on his head throughout the entire movie and will also mark the debut of Twilight Sparkle's dancing toy princess and blue bag pack throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley